


Leaves

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Nature, Other, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony spends time with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

“Today wasn’t the best, Steve. But hey, at least it’s a beautiful day,” Tony smiled.

Steve didn’t answer, but Tony knew he was listening.

Tony took a deep breath and savored the crisp autumn air. Since he met Steve he spent a lot more time in his backyard, contemplating life as he sat on cushy emerald grass.

It had been a little over a year since Tony moved to the countryside at the suggestion of a psychiatrist. The city was wearing Tony ragged and he was on the edge of losing his sanity. It was a difficult decision to make, but after having a heart attack because of the stress Tony knew it was the right move.

Tony led a quiet but still pleasant life in a refurbished farmhouse. No one knew who he was in the small town, and he was able to make some new friends with ease. Tony still kept in contact with his loved ones from the city and attended conferences and business meetings, but the duration of his weeks were spent enjoying a virtually stress free existence.

It was mostly Steve that made his life in the boonies such a delight.

“I had a meeting with Pepper today. She wants me to come back to the city because she loves me.”

The wind blew Tony’s black scarf in his face and orange leaves rustled along the grass.

“Steve, you know I only have eyes for you. I’d never go back to her.”

No answer.

Tony picked up a leaf and inspected it. He wasn’t sure how to proceed with the conversation out of fear that he’d hurt Steve’s feelings. Bringing up Pepper was never something Tony liked to do but for the first time he wanted to be nothing but honest. He cared too much about Steve to keep secrets.

“I didn’t want to do this,” Tony gulped. “But I don’t want her to nag me all the time. Don’t worry I told her I don’t feel anything more than friendship toward her and she said the same thing. She just cares about me as a friend is all.”

He fiddled with his scarf. “I’ll be spending every other weekend at my Manhattan skyscraper.”

The wind began to blow even harder. “Look, look. I promise I’ll come back and I won’t do anything stupid. I gave up drinking for you, well, except for poker night with the boys but we agreed on that. No drinking in New York City, promise.”

The wind died down and Tony sighed. He leaned against Steve and kissed his rough flesh. Steve didn’t respond.

Tony changed the subject. “You know, red really suits you. I wish you wore it more often.”

Leaves blew across the lawn.

“You’re welcome,” Tony said with a smile. Even though Steve didn’t reply, the brief surge of warmth on his body told Tony that he appreciated the compliment. Steve was always so self-conscious during this time of year.

Within minutes the wind began to die down. Fallen leaves no longer whirled past him and his scarf settled against his chest.  It was clear to Tony that Steve believed his words.

Tony nuzzled up close to his silent partner when his phone began to ring. He wasn’t going to answer it but it was Director Fury.

“I have to take this, but I’ll be back in a minute. Love you always.”

No response yet again.

He kissed one of Steve’s leaves and brushed his fingers against Steve’s firm, coarse flesh. Wind blew a small branch against Tony’s face, gently caressing his cheek.

Nonverbal communication said everything words never could.   


End file.
